Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack is the main antagonist in Borderlands 2. He has taken over the Hyperion corporation, declared himself Dictator of Pandora, and stolen all of the credit for finding the Vault, going so far as to claim responsibility for killing the Destroyer. The new team in Borderlands 2 is tasked with killing Jack and restoring (relative) peace to Pandora. Jack has a stationary moon base (in the shape of an 'H') between Pandora and Pandora's stationary moon. It acts as an homage to his ego as well as a supply base from which he can send supplies and troops down to Pandora. The satellite also has a lens that allows Jack to keep an eye on the players at all times. Jack can fire robots and crates down to the surface of Pandora to reinforce his defensive and offensive units. Objects launched from the moon base will damage anything they land on. Details Handsome Jack was once a Hyperion programmer named John, although he always preferred to be called Jack. His wife disappeared for unknown reasons, though an ECHO communique from him mentions that Angel had something to do with it. However, in consideration of his severe mental and emotional instabilities, as well as often shifting blame and guilt onto others, this may have been a lie. Her "disappearance" had a profound effect on him though, as he strangled an employee for bringing her up. He began focusing most of his time and energy on gaining control of The Warrior hidden underneath Pandora's Vault, killing and manipulating his way to Hyperion presidency. He used his daughter, Angel, as a Siren catalyst to gain, among other things, constant surveillance of Pandora and control of the ECHOnet system. Jack needed Eridium to keep her Siren powers at max yield, and it is implied that Jack's primary reason for the invasion of Pandora after the opening of The Vault was the abundance of this material appearing in the ground. He ordered the Hyperion military to forcefully take control of Pandora some time after the Claptrap Robolution. In-between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, the Hyperion corporation dismantled all but one of the Claptrap units, annexed Fyrestone, and engaged in battle with the citizens of New Haven. Jack, with the help of Wilhelm, killed Helena Pierce and turned the city of New Haven into a warzone, overrunning Roland, Lilith and Mordecai, while Sheriff handled Brick. Handsome Jack sought to lure out Vault Hunters to his sphere of influence by displaying a need for them, then leaving them for dead in the Tundra Express. He constantly communicates with the player through the ECHOnet, taunting them, threatening them, and otherwise manipulating them. His building of Opportunity and the drilling into Pandora's core is no secret to the citizens of Sanctuary, but he still keeps a leaderly facade when addressing the citizens of Hyperion-settled villages. Trivia * He appears to have Heterochromia, as his right eye is blue and his left eye is green. His left eye however is fake to cover his blinded eye. *The difference in facial tone and the hinges on his temples and chin indicate that he is wearing a mask. *His girlfriend is the Sheriff of Lynchwood. *He has a diamond horse called "Butt Stallion" *Destroyed Mad Moxxi's Underdome after he thought she was cheating on him. *Jack's real face can be seen after defeating both him and The Warrior. **In some sense of irony, the vault symbol being on his face is similar to the how bandit Psychos have vault symbols on their masks. *He calls his grandmother by the name "Gran Gran". *He shares a similarity with Pavi Largo from Repo! The Genetic Opera, due to them both wearing a face that is hinged to their original face. Category:Borderlands 2